


Don't Leave Me

by Phandiction



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Protective Phil, Scared Dan, crowds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandiction/pseuds/Phandiction
Summary: Dan attends his first YouTube event with AmazingPhil but doesn’t tell him that he’s absolutely terrified. Scared Dan, panic attack, and comfort Phil ensues.





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble one-shot. Enjoy the fluffiness!

“I’ll be right back! I just have to run to the bathroom!” Phil yelled back at Dan as he started jogging across the grass toward the direction of the bathrooms.

“How about I just come with-” Dan started, taking a few steps forward.

“I’ll be right back!”

Dan stopped his feet. “O-okay.” He looked around at giant field in which he stood. The London Eye could be seen in the distance. And there were people, everywhere. Girls and boys of all ages screamed and talked over one another as they pushed to meet their idols. A teen girl whizzed past Dan, nearly knocking him over. He gasped in surprise and clutched at his shoulder, rubbing at the sore spot.

“Sorry!” She yelled back.

It was his first YouTube event and he was absolutely terrified. He hadn’t told Phil that it was his first time. How could he? Phil was a pro at all of this. Phil was Dan’s idol for Christ’s sake! He couldn’t tell him how nervous he was about coming here. People just weren’t his thing. Let alone screaming, over excited crowds. And that was an understatement for what this was.

Dan walked backward until his back hit a stone wall. He stayed there, trying to watch everyone at once as he held onto his elbow with his left hand. _Please just everyone leave me alone._ If he could at least stay invisible until Phil got back, then everything would be okay.

He’d only met Phil a few weeks ago. In person, that is. They’d talked over skype and text for months before concluding that they needed to see each other. Phil was Dan’s best friend and relatively recent boyfriend. Of course it was incredible that he also happened to be _the_ AmazingPhil. Dan had never met anyone that just got him like Phil did. He didn’t even have to say anything. Phil always knew what he wanted and needed.

Except for now obviously. Because if Phil had read Dan’s mind he would have let Dan follow him to the bathrooms. _Going to the bathroom doesn’t take long though, right?_ He’ll be back soon and then Dan can relax knowing Phil was there. He’d only been in one of Phil’s videos so he doubted anyone would-

“OHMYGODITSDAN!”

“Dan? Dan who?”

“PHILISNOTONFIREDAN!”

Dan had about two seconds to prepare his mind when a group of young teen girls charged toward him. A whine escaped his throat. He didn’t have enough time to prepare his body though and when one of the girls slammed into him, hands around his waist, he fell against the stone behind him. He felt the skin of his arm scrape roughly against the wall. Another body, and then another hit him and before he knew it he was on the ground.

There were people beside him, above him, _on_ him. They were all talking and screaming at once. He was being asked questions from every angle. Arms, books, pieces paper, markers, pens; they were all shoved into his face until he couldn’t tell which direction was up or down. Someone was standing on his arm and he couldn’t push them off. Everything was a blue of clothes and faces and hair.

Suddenly he couldn’t breathe. It felt like someone was sitting on his chest and he couldn’t get enough oxygen in from his mouth. He tried to yell, to push people away, but his breaths were coming to quickly and no words were forming on his swollen tongue.

The person standing on his arm finally moved and he hurriedly tucked his limbs against his body. His legs were still trapped but he fell to his side and covered his head, his ears and eyes. He pushed his face into the grass as much as he could, as if he pushed hard enough he’d seep through to the other side and escape this mob. All he could hear now was his labored, rushed breathing.

The weights lifted away from his shoulders and his legs. He immediately drew up his knees, tightening into himself even further. The air around him got quiet but his oxygen still seemed limited.

“Dan! Dan? It’s okay. Oh my God, Dan.” Said a familiar voice above him. A hand rested on Dan’s shoulder and he shoved it away. The limb retreated immediately but reappeared at his hands, gently pulling them away from his face. “It’s just me Dan. It’s Phil. The crowd is gone, I promise. I sent the away.”

“Are you sure?” Dan choked, realizing only then that he was crying.

“Yes, I promise. Now come on, open your eyes.”

Dan slowly released his hands from around his head. The light burned his pupils and he flinched. Phil was kneeling beside him, smiling.

“There. See? Just me. Now you need to calm down. Slow your breathing. Here, let me help.” Phil reached out towards Dan tentatively, placing a hand over his mouth. Dan jerked away a little.

“What are you doing?”

“I had a panic attack on my first day of school and this is what my mom did. It helps, I promise.”

Dan let Phil cover his mouth with his palm, seeming as his own hands were purple and shaking. Seeing the discolored flesh made him panic even more.

“It’s just anxiety. It’ll go away in a minute. It’s okay.” Phil helped Dan into a sitting position, leaning his back against the wall and then sitting beside him.

It took a few minutes but finally Dan went limp against the stone, his eyes half lidded as his breathing returned to normal. Slowly Phil removed his hand from the boys mouth, instead taking his hand and squeezing it.

“Okay now?”

Dan nodded. Though now the embarrassment of it all was settling in and all he wanted to do was disappear. He groaned, horrified.

“What’s wrong?” Phil brushed a piece of hair from his forehead.

“I just had a fucking panic attack in front of AmazingPhil.”

Phil smiled, rubbing at Dan’s arm and pulling him into quick hug. “And why would that be more embarrassing than having a panic attack in front of your boyfriend?”

Dan felt his cheeks blush and turned away, though he wasn’t able to stop the smile that pulled at his lips. “I know…”

“Come here.” Phil took Dan’s chin into his palm and turned his head toward him, placing a soft ghostly kiss on the boy’s lips. When he pulled away, smiling because he didn’t think he’d ever get used to this, Dan was even more red than before. They’d kissed many times during the last few weeks but Dan always had this look on his face afterwards as if it was the first time.

“Don’t leave me alone at my first YouTube gathering next time.” Dan pouted.

“First time? Why didn’t you tell me?! Of course I wouldn’t have left you! These things can be terrifying.”

“Especially if you’ve been on AmazingPhil’s channel.” Dan rolled his eyes.

Phil laughed. “Yes, I suppose so. So…would you want to make another video tomorrow?”

Dan’s eyes widened. “Really? Yes! Of course I do!”


End file.
